300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Interface
Description of the In-Game Interface '1.Hero stats' *Show the hero's icon *Click a button below the hero's icon to use Soul Contract System within Eternal Battlefield *Show the hero's stats in the following order: AD | AP | Attack Speed | Movement Speed | Armor | Magic Resist '2.Equipment slots' *Show the hero's equipment slots | assigning consumable item slots (Eternal Battlefield only). '3.Gold amount and shop' *Show the hero's gold amount *Click a button to show Item Shop in the Eternal Arena *Click a button to show Item Mall in the Eternal Battlefield '4.Free skills' *Show the hero's (Recall) and (Surveillance Ward) **'Recall (Hotkey : B)' : Is an ability that all players have access to regardless of selected hero. Recall causes your hero to channel for 8 seconds. If the channel is not interrupted, the hero will be teleported to their team's Spawn fountain. This ability can be interrupted by normal attacks or skills. **'Surveillance Ward (Hotkey : Z)' : Places a Surveillance Ward to the target location, granting vision around the ward to the team for 60 seconds. When an enemy hero within stealth state comes into the ward's vision, it will alert the allies by sending signal on the mini-map, but will not send the same singal on the exact enemy location within the game screen. This stealth detection ability will not affect on the same hero within 4 seconds. This skill has a cooldown 180 seconds. (It has the fixed 3 units of health and any basic attack on it only reduces 1 hitpoint per attack regardless of hero stats.) '5.Innate skill' *Show the innate skill's icon and hovering a cursor over it will show the details of the skill. '6.Skills upgrade buttons' *Clicking one of the buttons will upgrade the skill below it. '7.Active skills' *Show the icons of active skills and hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the skill. '8.Summoner spells' *Show the icons of the two available summoner spells for use and hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the spell. '9.Mini-map' *Show a mini-map and the legend is shown below: ** | : Visible area | Fog of War ** | : Allied non-hero unit | Enemy non-hero unit. ** | : Allied hero unit | Enemy hero unit. ** | : Red Team's Sword of Damocles | Blue Team's Sword of Damocles. ** | : Red Team's inhibitor | Blue Team's inhibitor. ** : Destroyed Sword of Damocles | Destroyed Inhibitor. ** | | : Red Team's turret | Blue Team's turret | Destroyed turret. ** | | : Red Bowser & Blue Bowser | Blue-Eyes White Dragon | Osiris. ** : Global & Long Range skill shots. '10.Warnings' *Toggle alert ping cursor | retreat ping cursor. ** : Clicking on the area to warn a nearby hero to be cautious. ** : Clicking on the area or an allied hero will show an alert telling that group in the area or specify hero to fall back. '11.In-Game functions' *Show additional buttons as follows: ** : Modify the Radial Menu. A player can set each signal to tell the exactly word they want or let's it tell an automatic message as follows: *** : Danger here , be careful. *** : I'm coming. *** : Enemy missing, be careful. *** : I need help. ** : Open Item Interface ** : Open Friend List ** : Open Options ** : Open Mailbox ** : Open Achievements '12.Player stats' *Show hero kills/assists/minion kills. *Show Connection Quality : (Bad) | (Average) | (Good). '13.Time & Connection' *Show GMT time & Date. *Show Latency & FPS. '14.Online shop' *Show online shop for basic items in the Eternal Arena *Show online shop for potions in the the Eternal Battlefield *Show online shop for summoning items in the Dragon Quest '15.Team kills | scores' *Show Game time. *Show Team kills in the arena mode. *Show Team Scores in the battlefield mode. '16.Hero statistics page' *Show the hero statistics page in which the details are as follows. **Max Health (Max HP) | Max Mana (Max MP) **Health Regeneration per 5 seconds (HP Regen) | Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds (MP Regen) **Attack damage (AD) | Ability Power (AP) **Physical Penetration (Armor Pen) | Magic Penetration (Magic Pen) **Physical Vampirism (Life steal) | Spell Vampirism (Spell vamp) **Attack Speed (ASPD) | Cooldown Reduction (CDR) **Critical Rate (Crit Chance) | Physical Armor (Armor) **Attack Range | Magic Resistance (Magic Resist) **Movement Speed (MS) | Tenacity **Damage amplified | Damage reduction '17.Score board' *Show each hero's hero kills/assists/minion kills. *Show each hero's equipment set. *Show a hero with MVP Icon : Most hero kills : Most hero assists : Most endurance : Most hero kills + most endurance *Click to invite a player on the left side of the icon to the Friend List. *Click to praise a player on the left side of the icon with Good Job message and increase his/her morality. ---- Description of the Item Shop Interface '1.Items Catagories' *Categorize them by type, you can check their translation at Item. '2.Item List' *A list of items in the specify category you choose, you can check their translation at Item. '3.Owned Items' *Items that you currently have. '4.Item's details' *An item's details, including names | stats | costs | abilities. '5.Current Gold' *A total amount of gold you currently have. '6.Buy' *Click the button to buy a selected item. '7.Sell' *Click the button to sell a selected item. '8.Recipe' *8.1 Show materials in the recipe. *8.2 Show a product of the recipe. '9.Upgradeable' *Show all recipes that the selected item can be used to craft. '10.Recommended Items' *Show a recommended item set for the current hero. *A player can customize each hero's recommended item set by checking (custom recommended items) before holding left click and dragging the item to each recommended item's slot. *A player can reset their custom recommended item set by clicking on to reset the current custom set back to the default one. *Each time you set a custom recommended item set for a hero, that setting will appear only on that hero and each hero will have their own default and custom recommended item sets. *Each resetting will reset only the recommended item set of your hero in that game. '11.Undo Function' *Return an item you just buy from the shop and get 100% refund of an item price. *you can return all latest items you just buy by clicking the button multiple times. *This function will be disabled for all items that you buy before you active skills, use items, or walk out from the spawn point. ---- Description of the In-Game Chat Interface * From left to right as follows: **'Chat-Log : '''Show all messages within the '''Game', Friends-Log, Whisper-Log and System-Log. **'Friends-Log : '''Show only messages from friends. **'Whisper-Log : Show only messages from other players who whisper to you. **'''System-Log : '''Show only messages from the game system. (Example : Damage dealt, damage taken, item obtained...etc) * '''From left to right as follows: **'Team : '''Send a message to all players in the team. **'All : Send a message to all players in the game. **'Chat to Friends : '''Send a message to all players in your Friend List. You can also type '/f_a message to use this function. (Example : /f hello = you say "hello" to everyone in the Friend List) **'Whisper : '''Send a message to a specified player by typing '/p_player name_a message'. (Example : /p TYSB hello = you say "hello" to player witht the name '''TYSB') **'Chat to all players in your server. : '''Consume in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the server. (Both in the lobby and in any game mode) **'Chat to all players in your cross-server's group. : Consume in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same cross servers' group. (Both in the lobby and in any game mode) (Example : A sent message in '''Absolute-Terror Field ( ) will also appear in Furinkazen ( )) ---- Description of the Hero Interface '1.Player Name' *A player's name. '2.Player Title' *A player's title that can be changed during the game by clicking on to open Achievement Interface and selecting the title you want to use. '3.Current Level' *A hero's current level. '4.Health Bar' *A hero's health bar, yellow for allied units and red for enemies. *You can change the color of this health bar to be suited for colorblind players at the Game Setting. *You can set a heroes health bar to show its numerical numbers by setting it at the Game Setting. '5.Consumption Bar' *A hero's consumption bar, most heroes have mana as their own consumption while some heroes have something else like Time | Rage | Fury or even nothing. '6.Skill Tips *This UI shows available skills within allied heroes that are not on cooldown. *This UI can be hidden or shown by setting it at the Game Setting. '7.Hero Model' *A hero's model, each has its own different hit boxes and sizes. ---- 'Killing Zone' *This system is not available in Eternal Battlefield and other maps that use the same system with the said mode. *Each enemy minion in lanes always shows a 'T letter appear in its Health Bar. *When a minion's Heatlh drops below the T zone, it will be within the "killing zone" and the killing sign (杀) will appear on that minion's Health Bar. *A minion with on its own Health Bar can be instantly killed by basic attacks or skills from heroes. *The system's purpose is to help some AP or Tank heroes with low AD or skill damage to last hit minions easier. Category:Game Interface